Quasi Tinea Flamma
by Nicia
Summary: Written for the Fagey McFageington the 5th fic exchange. Like a moth to a flame, he sows his own sorrow from his own joy. Or is this salvation true? Dramione, FAGE 5 gift for Little-Angry-Kitten. Lots of citrus. And a HUGE mind f*ck. Enjoy!


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: ****Quasi Tinea****Flamma.**

**Written for: Little-Angry-Kitten**

**Written By: Nicia**

**Rating: M/MA+**

**Summary/Prompt used: **Prompts #3 and (a tiny bit of) #4 and a huge twist on #2. Like a moth to a flame, he sows his own sorrow from his own joy. Or is this salvation true? Dramione, FAGE 5 gift for Little-Angry-Kitten. Lots of citrus. And a HUGE mind f*ck. Enjoy!

_~ "That you can lose yourself. Everything. All boundaries. All time. That two bodies can become so mixed up, that you don't know who's who or what's what. And just when the sweet confusion is so intense you think you're gonna die... you kind of do. Leaving you alone in your separate body, but the one you love is still there. That's a miracle. You can go to heaven and come back alive. You can go back anytime you want with the one you love." ~_

_**Andrew Martin (Bicentennial Man).**_

_~ Life comes at you fast. It runs through your body and tries to escape and be expressed in any way possible. It's a lot like lightning.~_

_**Carson Phillips (Struck By Lightning).**_

By day they are enemies fighting each other but when the night falls they become lovers, what they were meant to be.

* * *

**This is quite possibly one of the most fucked up storylines my mind has ever come up with. Maria, my dear, I hope you enjoy it anyway (and please don't murder me for what you're about to read, for what I did to your beloved Dramione or for the way I used/interpreted/twisted that beautiful prompt for my own nefarious needs. The plot bunnies made me do it!) :P**

**They may also, maybe, quite possibly, seem a teeny tiny bit OOC. But it'll all make sense in the end. Trust me. *evil grin* ;)**

**Huge thanks to: Artemis Leaena, WitchyVampireGirl, cloemarie, Catastrophia, Dawn, Linara, ****Przybyszewski**.**, WhiteWolfLegend, readingmama and anyone else who I may have forgotten for the constant WC's, support, encouragement, lemon writing advice, floggings and butt kickings that I needed to get this done in time. *hugs and spanks to you all***

* * *

"_These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder  
Which, as they kiss, consume"_

_**William Shakespeare, **__**Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

The mass on the floor coiled and writhed, twisting in on itself; shimmering, expanding, twisting; curves and limbs sometimes visible, other times part of an indeterminable haze, a smoky mirror. Gasps and sobs punctuated the silence of the ballroom, breathless whispers and moans that echoed and vibrated in the stillness, disrupting the calm, taut tension that had been settled over its occupants' only moments before.

Draco Malfoy lay sprawled inelegantly on the floor, grey eyes wide and unblinking and seemingly unaware of his nakedness as the shape before him wriggled again, and then a leg became visible; lightly tanned, feminine, shapely, and a gasp wrenched itself from his chest as he leant forwards, straining against the invisible bonds that held him back despite his twitching, desperate, reaching fingers and wildly beating heart.

The limb wavered, and then strengthened again and small, delicate toes, nails painted a deep emerald green, touched the floor lightly as though testing it's sturdiness, and then the foot followed, pressing flat against the cold, black marble, stark in contrast to the creamy flesh.

A second leg took shape and settled next to the first, and Draco moaned low in his throat as his gaze trailed over the smooth skin, following every perfect curve and indentation until it melded again into shimmering, indefinable haze.

"_Please…"_

The agonised whisper fell on deaf ears and his body strained again, fighting to lean forwards and even closer to the vision in front of him.

_Draco…_

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the haunting, melodic voice swirled on the currents of air around him, echoing deep into his soul and stirring up emotions that had been buried deep within.

_Desire._

_Longing._

_Need._

_Fear._

_Want._

_Yearning._

Fingers began to form; slim, elegant and ladylike, with rounded, pearl coloured nails, and waggled teasingly in his direction before falling still as the arms materialised and coalesced, slender and fair, the slight muscle underneath flexing and stretching, as though testing its new form.

Draco whimpered, turned his head and silently willed his eyes to close, only to find his gaze drawn back to the illuminated body in the middle of the room, like a moth drawn to a flame, a child searching for the safety that was sure to come with the light.

Wide, rounded hips, a slim waist, the gentle curve of a bosom… his eyes drank the sight in greedily, devoured every inch of skin that was slowly revealed and begged for more without words. A pale column of neck, flattered by long, wavy, chestnut brown hair that refused to be tamed into anything resembling straightness. High cheekbones caught his eye next, then pale pink cupid bow lips and to finish, a thirsty, knowledgeable gleam in those ever-expressive brown eyes, the feature that made her stand out amongst all the rest.

Shimmering emerald green ribbon twined around her body, protecting her modesty while leaving tantalisingly wide strips of skin visible to his eyes as the figure rippled in on itself, muscles flexing, skin stretching, hair blown about by an invisible wind and a dull yellow-orange glow emanating from every pore.

Whispers and strains of music touched Draco's ears lightly, melodies from his childhood stirred up and flowed through his mind like water, the sounds as smooth and flowing as the motions made by the figure in front of him; building, layering, swelling, until his own body swayed and rocked, and the sound built into a crescendo that peaked and fell away all at once, leaving him washed out and empty and hungering as the figure fell still and the glow faded away.

Hermione Granger.

Desire spiked low in Draco's stomach as a whimper rattled in his throat, quiet, but not silent enough to escape her notice. Lips curved up into a seductive smile and brown eyes sparked with triumph as slender fingers snapped against each other, the sound startlingly loud in the now-silent room, and the ropes fell loose, freeing his bound body.

She didn't speak, but the intensity in the depths of her eyes was enough to make him scramble to his feet, clumsy from the sudden rush of blood into his arms and legs. He stumbled once, landing heavily on his knees and then decided to stay there, like a pilgrim in worship, gazing up from her feet in awe.

_You should be punished, Draco…_

The words were silent, spoken from the air once more, or spoken directly into his mind, he didn't know, but the tone and the implication made him shake and plead in desperation, his hands reaching out and finally, _finally,_ making contact with the smooth skin.

"No…"

He sobbed, hands burning as though electrified from the sudden rush of heat as his fingers wrapped lightly around her delicate ankles for fear of bruising her perfect skin.

His thumbs began to rub gentle circles around her Achilles tendon and she sighed, the sibilant hiss softened by the small moan the echoed around the room.

_Quasi tinea __flamma__…_

She moved, feet easily slipping free from his grip, her body folding gracefully to the floor as the strips of ribbon fell away, leaving her bared to the cool air of the room and his roaming eyes, her hair the only barrier between them until his trembling hand reached out and brushed it off of her shoulder like a shimmering curtain.

_You _will_ be punished, Draco…_

Tears blurred his vision as despair flooded his senses. The tone of her voice was final, the one he'd often heard used to chastise and scold others, a tone that had never been turned on him. Then it had been filled with scorn and disgust, venom turning a sweetened voice sharp and disapproving, raking him over and finding him unworthy.

Soft fingertips touched his chin, tilting his face upwards and then brushed feather-light over his eyelids, making them tremble and spill their tears, hot and salty, making tracks over the sharp angles of his cheekbones and jaw.

_But not just yet…_

And then her lips pressed against his, parting to catch the shocked gasp that escaped his mouth and darting a slick tongue in with the next breath.

_Warm._

_Slick._

_Sweet._

_Heaven._

Draco's fingers twined into the silky strands of her hair, cradling her head gently as he tilted her face up to his so that he could kiss her more deeply, his tongue eagerly darting into her mouth to twine against hers, impatient to taste more of her hot mouth, drawing a soft, needy moan from her throat.

Small fingers trailed up his arms, dug into his shoulders, pushing until he acquiesced and laid back, his hands slipping from her hair to hold her waist and pull her body with his as he fell.

Fingers threaded into strands of hair, noses brushed, teeth nipped and tugged as tongues touched and tasted and moans fought to escape from hungry, devouring mouths.

"Hermione…" Draco's voice echoed off of the walls as her lips skimmed across his jawline, down his neck and fastened onto the sensitive skin of his collarbone, teeth lightly biting down, nipping and teasing as his voice tapered off into a soft whine.

His hands gripped at the soft flesh of her hips, pulling her warm body flush against his as his head dipped and his mouth recaptured hers in a searing kiss, lips demanding and insistent.

Hands explored chests, light fingertips tracing burning circles around nipples and over smooth muscle, light caresses that matched the gentle whimpers that escaped from panting mouths, and then dipped lower, to pull hips flush against hips as legs twined and tangled together, sweat slicked skin shimmering ever so slightly under the faint remnants of light.

_Draco… Take me…_

The words echoed outside and inside his mind in that disturbingly familiar whisper, as she gasped and writhed on his lap drawing their bodies even closer together, his erection throbbing and pressed against her slick heat. Hermione arched her back and Draco's hips surged upwards, beginning a slow, torturous grinding that teased their overheated flesh, as his fingers dug into her hips firmly enough to leave bruises and her nails raked down his back hard enough to draw blood.

Lips drew together and apart, and then back together again as Draco carefully rolled so that her smaller body was covered by his larger one.

Cool, grey eyes met warm, brown ones, names spoken on a sigh while their lips met in a slow, lingering kiss of pure emotion as Draco rocked his body a little closer to hers and then entered with one gentle thrust.

Warmth surrounded him as he drove forwards and then held still, trembling as her walls pulsed around his erection, and then Hermione's legs lifted to wrap around his waist, drawing him in deeper until he was completely buried inside of her.

_Perfection._

"You are perfection."

His lips rested briefly against her forehead, and then pressed to her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and found her mouth as they began to rock together, finding a smooth, satisfying rhythm, as they clutched at each other and moved and kissed.

_More, Draco…_

Draco's muscles rippled as Hermione's legs tightened around his waist, silently urging him on and he began to plunge deeper and harder and faster, his eyes hooded with desire as her hips raised to meet each of his thrusts, her chest heaving with gasped intakes of breath and moans of pleasure as his lips skimmed her neck and pressed light, biting kisses to the flushed skin as she arched helplessly, nails digging into his back as a shudder ran through his body.

_Not yet…_

Her nails dug in again, painfully so, and his eyes shot open to meet hers, blazing amber-gold in the fragments of light that remained as he gasped and began to thrust desperately, the white hot coil at the base of his spine drawing ever tighter with his impending release; while his fingers slid down her body lightly, stroking and caressing every curve and swell until his finger found where they were joined and then circled higher to trace and tease around her sensitive little nub, pulling a keening wail from between her lips as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her body shook and trembled around his, the tightening and convulsing of her walls drawing out his own orgasm as he cried out into her hair with breathy, sated gulps and her teeth sank into his shoulder to muffle her sighs as they continued to move together, riding out the blissful feelings until their bodies had calmed and their breathing slowed.

Draco nestled his face into the soft curls of her hair one last time, inhaling deeply before he carefully slid out and moved off of her body, one hand reaching out to pull her into his embrace even as she seemed to shrug off the peaceful, drowsy tranquillity that had settled over him and stood.

_Quasi tinea flamma, Draco…_

The ribbon lifted from its discarded position on the ground and twined around her body while her gaze trailed over his body, focusing on his shoulder before she met his confused gaze and flashed a bright smile, all teeth and edges as a flash of bright white struck her from behind and the dull yellow glow shone from her body once more.

"Wh-"

"The young, so foolish…"

Lead filled Draco's stomach at the sound of the cold, high, recognisable voice, as Hermione turned and then froze, her body still arched seductively as the spell took hold, swirling opaque haze starting at her toes and creeping up her legs until her entire body was hidden from view, pulsing and swirling and flashing like it had before.

"So, Draco, I catch you yet again. This time with the flesh, not the mind."

His mind seemed to move sluggishly and he barely had time to roll onto his hands and knees before the invisible ropes were twined around his body again, leaving Draco sat up but immobile as the calm peace shattered and masked, robed figures became visible, surrounding him and Hermione but focused on the tall, robed figure stood opposite him.

Cold, pitying laughter spilled from between thin, pale white lips and red, slitted eyes narrowed calculatingly as the Death Eaters in the room began to join in, sinking into the marrow of his bones and chasing away the warmth that his encounter with Hermione had created.

And as the cold sounds of amusement echoed around him, combined with the jeering, cruel laughter of other Death Eaters, the frosty silence from his father and the heartbroken, desperate sobs of his mother, the memories closed in, flashing through his mind.

_Lusting after Granger._

_Planning to lure his aunt away from her obsessed torture session and sneak her out to safety._

_Being caught for having such traitorous thoughts, and then being tortured himself. _

_Crucio'ed to the point of breaking._

_Vertitaserum until his every secret, every fantasy, every hope and dream had been spilled and sullied by taunts and mocking._

_Confunded until he could barely tell reality from fantasy._

_Burned and broken and fixed before going through it all over again until he sobbed and begged for death._

_And then, all had stopped. He'd been left, bound naked and transfixed as the world melted away and the one thing he desired most was within his reach and was granted to him._

Low hissing filled the room and Draco's eyes shot open, fear filling his body as he struggled, powerless against the ties that bound him and his heart raced.

_No._

He knew what that hissing meant.

Feminine screams filled his ears and he began to beg and plead desperately, terror leaving him indifferent to the fact that he was begging for them to spare Granger's life and take his in her stead.

And then whisper light tendrils wrapped around his jaw, softly but firmly wrapping over his mouth until he was silent, eyes wide and terrified and fraught as his head was tilted to the side to meet slitted red ones.

"Don't worry about your little mudblood, Draco, she's quite alright for now."

His brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes once again straying to the place where Hermione had stood, and muffled shouts of protest fought to escape the bindings around his mouth as the mist swirled and thickened.

And then thick, glossy coils became clear, emerald green in colour with wide bands of iridescent amber and gold, the hissing more audible as the mist dissipated and the transfiguration ended and Voldemort's victorious laughter rang out when realisation dawned in Draco's eyes.

"Nagini, _kill_."

* * *

"O serpent heart hid with a flowering face!  
Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave?  
Beautiful tyrant, fiend angelical, dove feather raven, wolvish-ravening lamb!

Despised substance of divinest show, just opposite to what thou justly seemest –

A dammed saint, an honourable villain!"  
** ~ William Shakespeare, ****Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

**Maria, and any other dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Translation: **

**Quasi tinea flamma = latin = 'Like a moth to a flame.'**


End file.
